The embodiments herein relate generally to containers, and more particularly, to a beverage container with an interchangeable crystal display.
Adding crystal elixirs to a drink, such as water, is believed to revitalize the water. Conventionally, adding crystals to water simply involves putting lose crystals into the liquid. This allows the crystals to move around, which can damage the crystals or the container, particularly if made out of glass.
An existing device includes a bottle with a glass globe positioned inside the liquid storage portion, wherein the crystals are held within the globe. However, in this product, because the crystals are held within the globe, they do not directly contact the water.
Therefore, what is needed is a beverage container with a crystal, wherein the crystal is secured in place and interchangeable, the crystal positioned in such a way so as to directly contact the beverage.